


December 31, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos refused to recall his alien master after he viewed a crowd by a Smallville general store.





	December 31, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Frowning, Amos refused to recall his alien master after he viewed a crowd by a Smallville general store and decided to finish with running his errands in a barren area.

THE END


End file.
